RNJR - Silver-Eyed Miracles
by DigimonKaiser00
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Digimon. I only own this idea, so please, leave it be and give the respective properties to their respective owners. Summaries on the inside because it makes it easy to do the Volumes.


**Summary** _ **: When Davis died, he never expected to be reincarnated as the younger twin brother of Ruby Rose nor as a Wolf Faunus with gold and silver eyes, along with a semblance named after the Golden Radiance. Now, join the Child of Miracles in his new life as the only boy on a team of girls. Aw nuts... [Warning: Davis x Fem!Jaune]**_

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood in front of a stone on a cliff that overlooked the area below and both figures had their hoods up - the one to the right had a red hood and the one to the left had a blue hood.

Both figures slowly stood up and began wandering through the surrounding forest as shadowy beasts stalked them, and the moment the two reached a clearing, the wolf-like beasts began surrounding them.

The blue cloaked figure looked around and took out a dagger before it started to glow which caused it to grow into a full-length broadsword as the sides of the dagger extended outwards and curved upward with an opal at the center of the crossguard and a lapis lazuli at the base of the blade and just above the opal.

Before anything could happen, the red cloak figure dashed towards the horde while Blue sighed as Red took out a large scythe and she hacked through one Beowolf, cutting it in half.

Blue then jumped into the air before slamming his sword into the back of a Beowolf, leaping up and pulling out a gunblade before pulling a trigger and unleashed several rounds of bullets at the beasts.

He grinned as he slashed the head of another Grimm using his gunblade while his sister blurred around the area, slashing the beasts with ease or blowing their heads up with with the sniper rifle of her baby.

Blue soon followed by pulling his sword away, returning the blade into it's dagger-like form as he pulled out a red gun barrel and sliding it into his gunblade before he slashed at the Grimm.

He then smirked and swung his secondary weapon in a crescent moon, sending an arc of fire at the beasts and burning them to ash as Red finished the rest off with a tornado of bullets and roses.

The moment the beasts were finished off, both teens lowered their hoods and revealed their features.

Blue had crimson red hair with black bangs, ivory skin, pointed red wolf ears with black tips, dichromatic eyes (his right eye was gold and his left eye was silver), and was wearing a light bluish-green jacket, which somewhat resembles a tunic, over a black jumpsuit and wears white gloves and boots. He wears his cloak, which is a dark blue color over his shoulders

Red, on the other hand, had fair skin, neck-length black-to-dark-red gradated hair, and silver eyes, and wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim, along with a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

"Nice work," The boy said to his sister with a smile.

"Thanks," The girl smiled, "You got better with Moonshard and Drago Break." She commented as they both walked.

"Yep and I didn't need to use my semblance like you," He chirped.

"You said "If you got it, flaunt it,"" The girl chirped.

"I'm pretty sure that was Yang who said it," The boy said with a sweatdrop as they left the clearing, ignoring the sniper shells rained from the sky **.**

* * *

Soon, the duo returned home and were greeted by the sound of their father scolding their older sister for going to and destroying a bar.

"Sounds like Yang's in trouble again," The boy said and his sister nodded as they watched their father scold their blonde older sister.

"You went to a bar and destroyed it. Are you trying to become Qrow?" Taiyang Xiao Long groaned as he gave a stern glare to his oldest child.

"But they started it!" Yang Xiao Long whined, "I only wanted my strawberry sunrise with the tiny umbrella." She added with a small pout.

"Huh? She told me that she was gonna ask for info on you-know-who," The brother whispered to his twin.

"Dad doesn't need to know that," The girl whispered back before the man turned to greet them with a smile.

"Ruby, Davis, welcome back," The man said, "Were there any problems?" He asked

"Nope. No problems," Davis Rose said.

"Well..." Ruby Rose mused as the two shared a grin.

"A few Grimm, but we took care of them," They said in twin speak, which meant finishing each other's sentences.

"Oh, I hate it when they do that," The blonde girl muttered as the two sat down.

"So what did Yang do this time, dad?" Ruby asked curiously before Taiyang sent Yang a glare.

"She ruined an entire bar," He said.

"Self defense," Yang countered.

"Sure~" The two twins trailed off as they had some dinner before a bark caught their attention, making them smile at the sight of the hyperactive corgi.

"Hey, Zwei," Davis greeted and scratched the dog behind his ears, making the little dog whine in content as he was given some meat.

Later that night, we find most of the family sleeping while Davis was looking up at the fractured moon with his dual-colored eyes.

 _'To think that I'd end up with sisters who're cool and nice! Along with a dad that cares about us equally and helps me with sword stuff when our awesome uncle isn't around,'_ He thought with a smile as he looked at his new appendages - his ears and tail, _'Nor did I expect to gain animal features.'_

He sighed and yawned, moving down to his bed and lied on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _It was the final battle against MaloMyotismon and most of the DigiDestined were trapped in their wildest dreams come true._

 _"Face it, boy," MaloMyotismon cackled as he stared at the boy before him, "Without your so-called friends, you're nothing! I am unbeatable!" He laughed while Davis Motomiya growled at him._

 _"I believe in my friends, you fanged freak! I know they'll see right through your lies!" He shouted at him before the vampire sneered at him._

 _"Just like the lies you're telling your friends?" He countered and the boy froze while his partner, Veemon, gulped at that, "Like how you constantly tell your friends that you're happy and give that fake smile everyday?"_

 _The boy gritted his teeth and looked down before he felt Veemon squeeze his hand gently to reassure his human, making the Child of Miracles smile._

 _"You're right, but I'm at least happy to be friends with Veemon at the very least," Davis stated as his partner started to glow and ExVeemon appeared in place of the little lizard, alongside both Raidramon and Flamedramon before they all rescued the group from their illusions._

 _MaloMyotismon howled in anger as the group broke free and started to overpower him as he entered his dark spirit form._

 _"Even if you defeat me, I'll take you with me!" He roared and flew towards Davis and Imperialdramon as his body started dissipating._

 _The ancient dragon glowed and allowed Wormmon to escape as Veemon was pierced, his eyes growing dim and slowly began to disappear just as Davis was pierced as well._

 _"Davis!" The group shouted in worry as MaloMyotismon dark laughter echoed as he was finally destroyed, but at the cost of two of their friends._

 _"Davis! Come on, bro, stay with us!" Tai Kamiya commanded as tears raced down his face while he and Joe Kido were trying to patch the wound._

 _The boy coughed some blood up as he looked at his partner and reached for his hand, just falling short as Veemon gave one last smile before disappearing._

 _"Sorry, guys, but..." He started and gave them one last encouraging smile, "this is it for me. I love all of you as family."_

 _With that said, the boy took his final and finally passed away in a golden light._

* * *

 _ **(Unknown Dimension)**_

 _In an empty void, we find the now dead young man wondering around aimlessly before feeling a golden light shine on him._

 _"Davis Motomiya," A voice softly whispered._

 _"Huh? who is there?" He asked._

 _"Calm yourself, my friend," The voice said gently as the boy was enveloped into a hug of some sort._

 _"You've done well," The voice said._

 _"But I'm dead..." Davis whispered_

 _"Yes, but you shall be entering a new world," The voice cooed and Davis blinked._

 _"A new world?"_

 _"Yes and you shall be joined by a few others you may know but they'll show up later," The voice said as Davis glowed and he began to fade away._

 _"Good luck, chosen one." The voice said as the image of a gold haired young woman flashed briefly before the boy closed his eyes and vanished, before opening them again and looking at the two people before him.  
_

 _"He has your eyes," The blonde man said lovingly, "And one of them's gold. That must be good luck." He joked and the woman giggled._

 _"And he has my mom's wolf ears," She cooed, lightly scratching the baby's ears as he whined happily._

 _Taiyang smiled and picked up his two babies, baby Ruby cooing at the sight of her new brother as the man showed the two to a scruffy-looking man in a cape and a young Yang._

 _"Are these Yang's new siblings?" Yang asked in the third person curiously._

 _"That's right, baby girl. You're their big sister and you're gonna help protect them," The scruffy man said happily._

* * *

 **(Home in Patch)**

Back in the real world, Davis smiled in his sleep as his ears twitched a bit.


End file.
